The Sword and the Spirit
"The Sword and the Spirit" is the fourteenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Angela L. Harvey and directed by Kate Eastridge. It is the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 26, 2016. Synopsis As Scott tries to put his pack back together, Malia and a new ally set out to rescue Deaton from The Desert Wolf. Recap Chris and Gerard are moveing through an underground tunnel. Gerard finds a fingerprint and it's revealed that they are looking for the beast of Gévaudan. Gerard tells Chris that the body is oil black like a shadow pretending to be real and they proceed with caution. Chris asks how to stop it and Gerard says a simple spear from Amanda Gévaudan was the only thing that ever stopped the beast. They continue to move through the tunnel and Chris takes the lead as Gerard continues in another direction. Gerard runs into the Dread Doctors and places a frequency scrambler. he knows their frequency and is wondering why they are down in the tunnels. Chris approaches a drain and when he looks down there are countless bodies being fed on by insects. Parrish is watching as the bodies are being wheeled into the hospital on gurneys. The sheriff approaches Parrish and tells him he knows he thinks the dream is coming true but it's not. He orders Parrish to go back through all of the files they were looking through. Sheriff tells Stiles, Scott and Kira that Chris found the bodies and Scott believes that it all has to do with the Dread Doctors hiding the beast. Lydia is continuing her training with Meredith who tells her that her hands can guide her voice, pushing it to the target. Meredith tells Lydia she needs to find her own way and Lydia doesn't believe any of it is real. Meredith uses her banshee power to show Lydia that it is real then asks Lydia to break the glass in her cell. Theo is meeting with Malia and tells her that he is going to help but he needs to inject her with wolfsbane so that she can't see where he takes her. Malia trusts Theo and steps forward. He tells her to move closer and closer and when she does, he injects her. Scott is walking through the hallways of Beacon Hills high when he hears an announcement of a curfew and sees deputies with guns marching through the halls. Stiles approaches one to tell them that he thinks it's a bit too much. Stiles asks the deputy for his theory and he responds by asking them if they believe in the supernatural. Kira's father takes Kira's sword from her and she is worried that she won't be able to fight without it. He tells her to remember that she is stronger than the sword and that it's a gateway to the Kitsune which is too dangerous. He tells her to outfox the fox and breaks her sword down. Malia wakes up on an operating table in restraints. She asks what Theo is doing and he tells her that it won't be easy to find the Desert Wolf and the restraints are to keep her and him safe. Theo wants to give Malia the vibrations the Dread Doctors used to find the Desert Wolf. Theo tells her to concentrate on exactly who she wants to find and a memory that triggers a possible location. He puts the goggles on her and he tells her to open her eyes as she screams in pain. She sees Dr. Deaton telling the Desert Wolf that it has to be the full moon and reveals that her mother is in Beacon Hills. Malia is racing through the boys locker room and asks Liam to tell Scott something. He tells her that Scott isn't talking to him but she tells him to tell Scott that he was right about the tunnels. She reveals that there is an operating room down there and that he was right. Malia and Braeden are with Theo and Braeden wants nothing more than to kill Theo for what he did to Scott. Braeden tells both Malia and Theo that something happened to the Desert Wolf and her powers aren't all there but she is still a great shot with a gun. Liam takes it upon himself to explore the tunnels and when he walks around he notices that everything looks the same. Then, he finds Scott who asks him if he is lost. Scott tells Liam that he followed him and Liam reveals that he was trying to find out if this is where he and Hayden was taken. Scott tells him that there is a turn that he missed and that he watched Liam pass it five times. However, Scott tells Liam that they can try and find it together. Malia, Theo and Braeden are preparing themselves for battle with the Desert Wolf but Braeden isn't sure about the plan. Malia bypasses her words and moves in anyway. Meredith and Lydia continue their training and Meredith reveals that when her powers started all she could here was people dying. Meredith shattered all of the windows in the classroom she was in and when she opened her eyes, the other students had glass shards in them. She tells Lydia that her voice is like a bomb going off but Lydia's needs to be a bullet. Just then, Lydia hears a noise and sees Malia who is being approached by the Desert Wolf. Malia is in a ton of fear and Lydia says she is going to die. Lydia is laying in her bed in Eichen House and Stiles is trying to talk to her about school as if it could trigger something in her. He begs her to come back to them then notices that there is a patch of hair missing. He confronts her mother about it who tells him about a procedure that is being done. He tries to tell her that it's wrong what they're doing but she only tells him to leave before he is never able to visit Lydia again. Stiles leaves but manages to get a keycard from one of the workers. Scott and Liam are trying to trace a vibration and Liam says it's coming from everywhere. He explains to Scott that he was trying to do something right. Scott says that he does plenty of right but Liam hasn't said sorry for one wrong. Liam told Scott a story about being forced to say he was sorry when he was little. He says that he feels like he needs to do more than say sorry, like he needs to save Scott's life. Scott tells him he's pretty sure Liam will have a chance, just then, Liam talks about the strange opening on the wall and Scott turns his attention to it. He turns the dial and unlocks a room. When he opens the door he runs right into Chris and Gerard. Scott is shocked to see Gerard alive and already shows off his alpha eyes. Gerard tells him that the color suits him and Liam is finally introduced to Gerard. Chris defends his actions in bringing Gerard back by saying he has knowledge of all the stories. They reveal that the painting in the room is actually the beast fighting the hell hound. Scott tells them about the Damnatio Memoriae message. They knock down another wall and find a stack of bodies. Scott notices that the dead bodies in the painting represent all of them. Malia, Braeden and Theo move gingerly through the building when Malia notices that something is wrong. They find Deaton tied to a chair but all of a sudden, Theo attacks Braeden. He takes the fun from her and shoots Malia. He tells her that she picked up his signal and that he didn't want to turn her in but he didn't have a choice. He receives a bottle filled with an element that reacts to his eyes and tells Malia she should have listened to Braeden. The Desert Wolf smiles in delight as Theo walks away. Parrish comes face to face with Gerard and Chris who tells him about the hell hound. They ask him to go over what happened to him in Afghanistan and he looks over a memory of trying to diffusing a bomb when it goes off. Chris holds Parrish while Gerard holds a flame to him and Parrish finally sees himself begin to transform into the hell hound. Parrish is completely shocked and asks Chris if Gerard is his father. Chris replies, "not by choice." Lydia is trying to get out Eichen House as Malia is being attacked by her mother. Deaton is struggling to get loose as Malia's mother tells her that her powers were stolen. She is torturing Malia and before she kills her Deaton says that Malia has to be killed during a full moon. All of this is happening as Lydia is struggling to break free. She does manage to break the glass and cause a monetary distraction of Corinne, who is the Desert Wolf and Malia. Malia rises up and prepares to battle her mother. Malia battles it out with her mother while Lydia battles the attendants at Eichen House. Lydia looks like a badass and has learned to use her powers. It looks like she has escaped. Malia and her mother are interrupted by the beast of Gévaudan who breaks down the walls right behind Deaton. Lydia is captured and the scene from the beginning of the season replays itself. Malia rushes to save Deaton and Braeden and together they make a move to get out of the building. Theo meets up with his Chimeras who managed to take down Deucalion. Theo wants to steal the power of the beast and he wants Deucalion to show him how. Deucalion asks for the eyes of Scott in return. Scott and Liam return to the vet to find Malia, Braeden and Deaton. Scott hugs Deaton and shows a look of gratification towards Malia. Later that night Scott's full pack assembles around a layout of Eichen House as they plot a way to get their last member, Lydia, back. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Marisol Nichols as Desert Wolf *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tai as The Pathologist Co-Starring *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross Uncredited *Clayton Froning as Schrader Soundtrack *Dear Wormwood - The Oh Hello's Videos Category:Season Five Episodes